the_rdw_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
The End of Humanity
Summary The End of Humanity was a 3-parter episode to start the build up to the end of Series 3. The first 2 parts were extreme for the Doctor, as he starts to find out more and more about the Man in The Mask, while Part 3 introduces The Evil Doctor, who would appear in Submarine Of the Future and Evaporation Part 2. Cast * drwho7809 as The 24th Doctor * TheDoctorWhoFacts as The Man in the Mask and The 45th Doctor * Colin Baker as The 6th Doctor * Doctor_OfWho as The Future Doctor and The Whovian * Spiderlox2008 as Max Phillips * Awesome_Candle as The 59th Doctor * Alexsander0099 as The 54th Doctor * JakeSubmissionWWE as The Evil Doctor * Peter Davison as The 5th Doctor * Christopher Eccelston as The 9th Doctor * Paul McGann as The 8th Doctor * Jodie Whittaker as The 13th Doctor Crew * Director(s): drwho7809, Doctor_OfWho and TheDoctorWhoFacts * Producer(s): drwho7809 * Writer(s): drwho7809 * Music: Murray Gold * Executive Producer(s): Alexsander0099, Doctor_OfWho and Lewis * Executive Director(s): Lewis Plot/Script The Doctor, The Whovian and Max travel to the distant future, only to discover that humanity is being destroyed by the one and only, The Man in the Mask and also come across the 59th Doctor. The Doctor and his fellow companions try and confront him, and they find out that he is just like The Doctor, he is a Time-Lord. After a few moments, The Doctors find a man in a comic store looking a Poster of A Nightmare on Elm Street, he turns around and they look shocked. It's the 45th Doctor! Alive and well, he explains that something stopped the regenerative process and he is 20% Regenerated, since his hair is slightly different, The 24th Doctor notes that he's lost his purple/red coat and he is wearing his old red velvet. The Man In The Mask catches them and they are pulled outside. The Doctor wants more clues out of him, but this only makes The Man in the Mask more angry so he becomes huge and starts destroying everything. Unfortunately, he finds a nuke and sets it off. He destroys the whole of London and the people with it, The 59th Doctor offers to go, and The 2 Doctors slip away in The 45th Doctor's TARDIS. After a few minutes The 24th Doctor summons some of his past incarnations, and they return to Earth, now in ruins. Then, A new enemy known as The Evil Doctor and The EVA, an old enemy of the Doctor makes The 5th, 9th, 13th, 24th, 26th Doctors and Whovain Vanish and the 27th Doctor reveals he is an Incarnation of the Evil Doctor, he is sent for a Life sentence to Shada. The 6th and 45th Doctors and The 8th Doctor are left alive, for some reason, The 8th Doctor finds his TARDIS and bids the Doctors farewell. The 2 Doctors set off in 45's TARDIS, and depart from Earth. Offscreen Footage The 45th Doctor gets angry at the Evil Doctor, and the 45th Doctor kills him by stabbing him in the eyes and throws him into a black hole. The 6th Doctor meets fake versions of his 14th and 28th Selves and gets distracted and they tell him to go over the edge. However, The 45th Doctor saves him and grabbing him and running into the TARDIS with the 8th Doctor. (Debatable, Shown in Submarine of the Future) The Evil Doctor might have escaped the black hole and regenerated to his 19th incarnation, he shows up in his 28th incarnation in Submarine of the Future. Category:Episodes